A sliding-type mobile phone includes a device main body configured by slidably connecting a first cabinet to a second cabinet, an operation portion configured by a plurality of operation keys are arranged on a front surface of the first cabinet, and a display portion configured by a liquid crystal display panel is arranged on a front surface of the second cabinet (for example, see Patent Document 1). The device main body relatively moves the first cabinet and the second cabinet in the sliding direction to make it possible to change a state between a closed state in which both the cabinets are closed such that at least a part of the operation portion is covered with the second cabinet and an open state in which both the cabinets are opened such that an entire area of the operation portion is exposed.
In the sliding-type mobile phone, a flexible lead is connected to an electric constituent such as the liquid crystal display panel mounted in the second cabinet, and the flexible lead is drawn from a rear surface of the second cabinet, thereafter, passed through an opening formed through the front surface of the first cabinet, and connected to a circuit board incorporated in the first cabinet (for example, see Patent Document 2).
More specifically, the first cabinet is configured by engaging a front-surface-side case half body that forms the front surface of the first cabinet to a rear-surface-side case half body that forms the rear surface of the first cabinet, an opening through which the flexible lead passes is formed in the front-surface-side case half body, and the circuit board is installed in the rear-surface-side case half body.
In the assembling step for the sliding-type mobile phone, the flexible lead drawn from the rear surface of the second cabinet is caused to pass through the opening of the front-surface-side case half body, and the tip end of the flexible lead is then connected to a connector on the circuit board. Thereafter, the front-surface-side case half body and the rear-surface-side case half body are engaged to each other to form the first cabinet.